The preparation of pancreatic tissue extracts requires the removal of fats, primarily triglycerides from crude tissue. Such extracted pancreatic tissue is of paramount importance in treating cystic fibrosis patients who suffer from pancreatic insufficiency. In the past a variety of organic solvents have been used to extract fats from crude tissue. The goal of this application is to develop a new methodology using super critical carbon dioxide to remove the fats from crude tissue. Under super critical conditions, carbon dioxide will function as a "solvent" to remove triglycerides from crude tissue, but not leave any solvent residue. A successful extraction methodology should give a higher quality of extracted pancreatic tissue than is now possible. The goal of the Phase I study is to demonstrate that pancreatic tissue treated by super critical carbon dioxide retains equivalent, if not greater, enzymatic activity compared to present commercial products. Phase II studies would involve clinical trials with cystic fibrosis patients.